The new generation
by Istalindar
Summary: Rose's reaction to the new Doctor


This is my first ever Doctor Who fic, so tell me what you think of it or if I should stick to Harry Potter. Istalindar

&

Rose sat alone in her room, looking around. It all seemed so normal – her mess was scattered every where, as usual. One of Jack's t-shirts was draped over the chair by the dressing table – she had borrowed it on laundry day and had forgotten to give it back.

She wouldn't be able to, now.

She had been so shocked and surprised by the Doctor's new face that she'd barely noticed they were travelling until a bump sent her straight into the Doctor's arms, and she realised they'd left Satellite Five, and Jack, behind.

The Doctor's new face was a confusing. She kind of understood – he had explained what had happened. And now she remembered, opening up the TARDIS and looking into the space-time vortex, absorbing all the beautiful golden light that packed into her head and made her feel like she was going to explode. She remembered now, though the Doctor hadnt said anything, how he'd kissed her, saving her life by absorbing the vortex, and losing his own because of it.

She was glad that he wasn't dead, she really was. If nothing else, she could get home now, and wouldn't be stuck on Satellite Five for the rest of her life. At the moment though, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to stay or go. She was having trouble acclimating to the new Doctor – he still acted like the Doctor, only he was considerably more open with his feelings; she had seen his emotions for her when he retold how she had absorbed the vortex – he'd been afraid for her, proud of her, afraid for her. And there was a glimpse of something else, something deeper. With _her _Doctor, the tall one with the big ears and big nose and adorable self-deprecating yet somehow egotisical attitude, she'd always picked up on a kind of tension between them sometimes. But now it was outright.

And it freaked her out a little.

She wouldn't deny she was in love with the Doctor, just a little bit. Maybe more than a little, but the topic had never been likely to come up so she had never thought about it. But now…it seemed the topic had the possibility of coming up, and thinking about it gave her a colossal headache. But he acted a little bit like the feeling was mutual, which was such a huge change, on top of everything else that again, Rose just preferred not to think about it. Normally she'd go talk to Jack, but he wasn't here.

And she missed him.

Rose walked to the chair and picked up his t-shirt, bringing it to her face and inhaling. It smelt like him. There was a knock on the door and she put the t-shirt back, then stepped over several piles of clothes to the door and pulled it open.

The Doctor stood there, still taller than her but not by much, and smiled brightly.

"Hello. Can I come in?" Rose nodded and stepped back, and he surveyed the room with some apprehension. Finally, he stepped in, and made his way through the obstacle course to the only mostly clear area, her bed. "Can I ask how you live in this mess?" He grinned and she smiled back. He wasn't unattractive, certainly he was physically, superficially more attractive than the last Doctor, but she hadnt fallen in love with the last Doctor's looks, but with him, his personality and character.

"It's always like this, you get used to it." Rose shrugged and sat next to him on the bed. "Don't you remember?"

"It's coming back to me." He said with a smile. "Every time I've been in here its this messy, even after you just moved in. I think the only time it wasn't messy was the first night you were here, when you didn't have anything to make a mess with." Rose grinned.

"You didn't ask me to come with you to be a cleaner." She pointed out.

"Though your things are scattered all over the TARDIS." He pointed out. Rose bit her lip.

"Do you want me to move them?" She asked hesitantly. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Rose, I'm always after you to move them. Do I have to die to get things done around here?" he smirked, but that faded as he saw that she didn't find it in the least bit funny. "Don't treat me any different from my last regeneration, Rose." He said gently. "I'm still the Doctor, and I've got a different body, and different teeth," he paused and pulled a face, proving his point, "But I'm still me. And you're still you. And the TARDIS is still the TARDIS and is likely to remain the TARDIS for a good long while. It'll be fine. We're all here, and we're safe."

"Jack's not here." Rose observed. The Doctor frowned.

"Jack?" he paused. "Jack! We left him behind! Bollocks. Now we have to go back and get him."

"We are?" Rose seemed surprised by his sudden awareness, seeing as he hadnt mentioned him until now.

"Of course we are! Barcelona's not going anywhere, and I'd completely forgotten all about him until you said. You brought him back to life, you know." He said casually.

"I what?"

"When you absorbed the time-space vortex, you killed all the Daleks and brought Jack back to life. And we have to go get him. Are you coming?" he jumped off the bed and held out his hand. Rose smiled and took it, and let him lead her out of her room and to the control room of the TARDIS.

Maybe things were going to be okay.


End file.
